Skyspear
Monolith, Death | Model = | Version = | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = | Dimensions = | Weight = | First = Uncanny Inhumans Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Origins The Skyspears were diagnostic tools created by the Progenitors of the Kree. Numerous of these were flung towards Inhuman population centers with the objective to study them. Among the planets where they landed were Earth and Centauri-IV, home of the Earthbound Inhumans and Universal Inhumans, respectively. Landfalls On Earth, a Skyspear landed in each of these locations: Central Park, New York City, United States of America; Uluru, Australia; Buguma, Nigeria; Manaus, Brazil; Kiev, Ukraine; and Jinchang, China. The Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Mission got access to about half a dozen of these Skyspears by promising their governments to study them. Unfortunately, they weren't able to report any findings, due to lack of anything certain. Inhuman princess Crystal regarded the Skyspear's ability to amplify the powers of Inhumans as a threat, particularly due to continuous emergence of new untrained Inhumans all over the world. On Centauri-IV, it landed in the Great Desert of Akuunos, close to Novahala, the home of the Universal Inhumans. White Room sage Moonlight Eye attempted to examine the Skyspear using his powers. The Skyspear took control of Moonlight Eye and any attempt to retrieve him was futile. He eventually died while bound to the Skyspear. Search for the Progenitors Following the destruction of all Terrigen on Earth, Marvel Boy led a small crew of Inhumans, including Medusa and Maximus, to Hala, claiming a secret buried deep inside the ruins of the planet could ensure a future for the Inhuman race. Once in Hala, Marvel Boy planted the seed of his timeline's Plex Intelligence into the remains of the Supreme Intelligence hoping to reveal new truths about the Kree and Inhuman heritage. The reborn Plex Intelligence granted Marvel Boy with the knowledge of the Primagen, and pointed him towards the Skyspears in order to find the origin of the Kree. The crew visited Novahala next, and investigated the Skyspear in the Great Desert with permission from the queens of the Universal Inhumans. Maximus forced Marvel Boy to enter into contact with the Skyspear. The resulting reaction gave Marvel Boy visions about the Skyspear's origin and nature. With the knowledge that the Skyspears possessed no motive power on their own had had to be thrown, Maximus set out to map the trajectory the Skyspear took to get to Centauri-IV back ot its origin point. Properties The Skyspears are quantum computers for diagnostic purposes. They were flung towards Inhuman population centers with the objective to explore the powers of whoever entered in contact with them, and transmit the data back to their point of origin. To this end, a Skyspear will take control of the mind of an Inhuman that makes contact with it. The Inhuman's powers are then read and amplified for better analysis. The programming of the Skyspears can vary. The Skyspears that fell on Earth could only interact with the Earthbound Inhumans, while the Skyspear that fell on Centauri-IV was set to interact with the remaining four species of the Universal Inhuman: the Incentaurians (Inhuman Centaurians), the Moord (Inhuman Badoon), the White Room (Inhuman Kymellians), and the Direst Wraiths (Inhuman Wraiths). Even though contact with a Skyspear by a member of different species is usually lethal, a Kree could establish an interact, seemingly because of the shared genetic heritage between the Kree and Inhumans. Inner defenses found within the Skyspears can differentiate between living and artificial elements. Those capabilities of differentiation are seemingly originated from a range of subsonic, reciprocal bio-harmonic frequencies, which allow them to "read" the beings in their vicinity. When taking control of an individual, a Skyspear can issue threat statuses and deploy countermeasures against interference. When the mutant the Collective Man attempted to destroy it, the Skyspear repelled him. If touched by machinery, a Skyspear releases what appears to be a pulse of gamma radiation. In the presence of a threat, a Skyspear will try to establish connection with near Inhumans so to control them and use them as part of its defenses. | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = | Notes = * The Skyspears have runes written that translate to words in various languages. Among these words were "look-to-find" (meaning to examine or experiment, from the Wraith-Mark), "seed" (or maybe "fruit," from Old Kymellian), and "genocide" (from an ancient Inhuman sigil). | Trivia = | Links = }}